rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Tristam Greywatch
"Carry me my steed and my brother, guide my spear my mother and father, raise my sword captain and king, of our glory minstrels shall sing!" -Sir Tristam Greywatch "What we do in life will echo through eternity as the bards in the inn will tell your stories as the church choir will sing hymns of your bravery!" -Sir Tristam Greywatch Sir Tristam Greywatch, born before the outbreak of the First War. He made his debute battle in the Second War against the orcish horde as a knight. He was a honered knight of the Silver Hand during the Third War before they were both destroyed by the traitorous Prince Arthas. He know serves and old brotherhood is known as the Order of the Crown. Despite his old age he is considered one of the greater swordsmen in the Eastern Kingdoms and he has been called one of the best warriors on horseback 'Biography' 'First War' Tristam Bellick was born ten years before the First War and before the fall of Stormwind. He was born into a noble family that lived in Stormwind City. Tristams father was absent during the most of Tristams childhood as he was serving the King in the Stormwind Keep. Tristam spent most of his time with his mother, two brothers and his uncle. At the age of seven, his father fixed a private weapons instructor to establish Tristams military career. Everytime that he failed to do something, if it was that he lost a fight against another kid, dropped his glass or humiliated his father in anyway, his father would beat him with his leather belt across the back. "Twelve years old and you can read books, ride horses and fight with a sword. Impressive!" - Derek Bellick At the age of twelve Tristam spent most of his time reading books and riding. He became a squire of a knight known as Nathedan Terranius a member of the Knights of Stormwind and a friend of the family. Taken from Nathedan's diary; "Two days ago, the gate of Stormwind was torn asunder by the orcish horde, the panic.. oh the panic that spread through the city of Stormwind and pools of blood and piles of bodies filled the streets.. I had been out with Derek Bellick a good friend of mine, we had a walk in the park as we heard screams and roars comming from the front gates. We tried to run to the barracks in order to get our equipment but the way had been blocked off. I said to Derek that we should run to the harbor but he shouted 'NO! Tristam and my brother is still alive, we have to save them.' We ran, we ran through the hole city, avoiding the orcs in order to get to the manor. When we got there both Christopher and Marianne was lying on the floor, covered in blood. We screamed "TRISTAM, ARE YOU HERE? TRISTAM!" a closet door open slightly and Tristam, crying ran into my arms. I picked him up and ran to the harbor, we managed to escape but so many people.. slaughtered by theese green-skinned heathens.. We are on our way to Lordaeron now.. I will right more when I get there.." 'After the First War Tristam was now without his father and mother, he did not care much for his father as he had never been there for Tristam and had allways given him more pain then love during his childhood. But his mother, he suffered a trauma and could not sleep for many weeks as memories of the orcish axes cleaving his mothers skull was so real that he could see it infront of him. After six months of recovery time Derek took Tristam and raised him as his own. Tristam continued his studies to become a knight under the tutorage of Nathedan. 'The Second War' At the age of 19 the Second War had started against the same Horde that had killed his precious mother. Nathedan had just become a member of the newly created order of the Silver Hand and vouched for Tristam to become a member to. Tristam was accepted though he had to go through a series of trials to be finaly accepted into the order. Under the united banner of Lordaeron the humans battled the orcish horde and forced them to retreat several times. It was under the battle of the Hinterlands that he got his first kill, a big green muscular orcish brute dressed in black armor with red war-paint. The orc was charging in at Tristam from the side but Tristam was able to dodge it and end up behind the orc, as he jammed his sword into the orcs back, blood poured out of the orc, though it did not die. Tristam was shocked by the fact that the orc was not lying on the floor dead like a sack of sand, it was infact standing up with his axe hel up high. Tristam with his longsword was able to shove the sword up the orcs throat and thereby killing it. '''''Tristam talking about his first battle to his uncle; "Oh the rush, the rush of adrenaline pumping through my body after that first green-skinned filth was lying on the ground. As his body shut down.. it was amazing.." Tristam killed 16 orcs in total during that battle and was honored by Nathedan for his outstanding first battle. The war went on and Tristam continued to fight alongside Nathedan under the command of Lord Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Stormwind. When the war was over Tristam was 21 years old he was knighted by King Teranas Menethil, King of Lordaeron. 'After the Second War' Tristam was an official knight and now a member of the Silver Hand. He enlisted in the army of Lordaeron under the banner off the Alliance of Lordaeron. Due to the fact that they did not have much to do, Tristam was able to read books and study the ways of the Light. Tristams uncle had become sick and Tristam now spent alot of his time, reading to his uncle. When his uncle died Tristam was devestated and went to Stormwind City to burry his uncle next to his parents memorial graves and his parents bodies could not be found after the fall of Stormwind. When he returned to Stormwind rumors started to spread about a unknown plague spreading through the parts east of the Capital. 'The Third War' Tristam had quickly rised in the ranks of the Silver Hand and had a new asignment, safeguarding the Lordaeron Palace Gardens as a royal guard. The weeks went by and report after report came in, first it was about orc camps that had been neutralized but a few weeks ago the theme of the reports had changed. A plague had hit Lordaeron, people were dropping down like flies as this new fever killed them. The last month before the Capital fell the reports changed again.. One of the reports that Tristam read; "My husband died a few weeks ago, but now he is back.. knocking on the door.. he looks infected, please help!..." Tristam also heard that Prince Arthas had slaughtered villagers infected with this plague and was now going after this devilish looking creature in Northrend. A month went by and Tristam kept handling reports and guarding the Palace Gardens. The city crier cried out "Prince Arthas has returned!" As the prince walked passed Tristam, Tristam bowed but as he returned to his guarding stance, he felt a chill in his spine.. A few minutes later he heard sceams, "Arthas what are you doing? - The King is dead! - Arthas has killed his father!" Arthas then leaved the capital and hordes of undeads popped out from nowhere, killing villagers. The captail of Lordaeron created a refuge for the remaining people of Lordaeron and Tristam was there defending the Lordaeron Palace Gardens. As Arthas attacked and villagers started to turn inside out and eating people, Tristam had a seizure and collapsed, he woke up ten minutes later to the face of an old man and a much younger man who was dressed as a knight. "Is he alive? Get him up.." - Elder Cyrus The unknown knight helped Tristam up and Tristam asked "What's going on?" the old man replied .."No time for this, we have to get out, NOW!" Tristam got up and attempted to run out, leaving the people to their fates but the exit was blocked by villagers who had just turn.. Tristam was ordered to kill them but he refused. He saw a women crouching in the corner and he ran up to her, she was covering her upper body with her arms, they were covered in bruises, rashes and cuts. She looked up at him and she was obviously infected, she started to lose her eye color as she started to strangle Tristam. Tristam looked back and saw that three other infected were running towards him with pitchforks. Tristam in a blink of an eye shoved down his sword through her mouth as he screamed. He then disarmed the villagers and pushed them away but they kept comming at him, it almost looked like they had a bad case of rabies. He felt that he had no choice as he decapitated the three villagers. Tristam thought "What god would do this to the people who worship him?" He looked around seeing his fellow knights were being slaughtered aswell as all the villagers were turning into mindless freaks. Tristam and two managed to escape, the knight and the old man. Tristam had lost all hope as they rode to Soutshore and sailed to Stormwind.